


Rejection

by macabrewriter



Series: The Inquisitor and the Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been fifteen years since Gilraena Lavellan's gift of magic was discovered by her clan. In that time, she has successfully mastered various forms of magic. However, when an old friend proposes that she take the proverbial next step in her life, she is forced to confront her true feelings on the most common of Dalish traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

"Never thought I'd get you out here again, lethallan."

"You almost didn't succeed. Keeper Deshanna threatened to bind me to the halla pen if I ran off again," Gilraena replied, a hint of amusement coloring her tone.

"That would have been a pretty sight, " Alerion mused as he ducked to avoid an incoming blow to his shoulder. "It is good to see you are using your fists for something other than burning my smallclothes."

"Don't pretend you didn't deserve that, _harellan_."

A smirk played about Alerion's lips. "You wound me! Such language does not befit a future Keeper!"

"I hate you," Gilraena muttered under her breath, barely able to conceal the grin that adorned her features.

"Lying does not befit a future Keeper either, lethallan."

A hint of mischief flashed in the elven mage's eyes as the air shifted around her. The familiar sensation began from the nape of her neck and slowly traveled to the base of her palm. Her grin widened as a flicker of flame danced on her skin. She briefly met Alerion's pale eyes and chuckled as the amused expression he typically carried turned to one of horror and recognition. "Gilraena, it took Master Sarwen a fortnight to craft this. He will use a piece of my hide to craft another if you..."

"Then tell me where we are going, or burnt smallclothes will be the least of your problems."

Alerion inclined his head toward a small, grassy hill. "There's a clearing just over that hill. I thought we could build a campfire and spend the night out here. For old times' sake."

Gilraena had difficulty recalling the last time she had been able to give anyone other than Keeper Deshanna her full attention. Alerion was her oldest and most loyal friend. He had been there when her mother and father died, making ridiculous faces and chucking piles of dirt at anyone who had deigned to bother his friend. He had been there when her gift of magic was discovered and used his penchant for getting into trouble to distract the clan while Gilraena hid underneath a pile of furs. He had helped her face her fears when she ventured into the forest for the first time in fifteen years. And he was here now as the responsibilities their entire clan had been placing on his friend was weighing on her shoulders. He didn't just see her as their future keeper, and for that, she would always be grateful.

She smiled warmly. "I'd like that. Ma serannas, falon."

"You won't be thanking me for much longer. Guess who has the lovely task of stoking the fire while I prove my prowess as an almighty hunter?"

Gilraena managed to land a soft blow to Alerion's shoulder before stalking off toward the clearing. "Just bring back a couple of rabbits. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself too much."

***

"How was the rabbit?" Alerion queried.

"I think you left a bit of fur," Gilraena replied, grinning.

Alerion clutched his chest. "There you go with your malicious words again. I am not sure how much my heart can take, lethallan."

Gilraena shook her head in amusement. "I don't know what I would do without your cunning wit. You are a treasure, lethallin  
."  
"I'm glad you are finally starting to understand that," Alerion snickered before attempting to dodge a leg bone Gilraena had chucked toward him. It barely hit his chest before bouncing into his lap. He chuckled as a look of disappointment clouded her features and held it out to her. "Would you like it back?"

"Consider it a gift."

"If you insist."

A few minutes of silence had passed before Alerion cleared his throat. "There's another reason I asked you to come with me tonight."

Gilraena did not miss the hitch in Alerion's voice, nor the nervous glances aimed in her direction as he struggled to find the words to articulate his thoughts. She quirked an eyebrow. It was unlike Alerion to stumble over his words. She had only ever seen it happen once, and it was because Keeper Deshanna had an unnatural ability to render even the most witty of the clan speechless. He never had any of those issues with Gilraena, and she was beginning to wonder if her future role was beginning to affect him as it had the others. Her lips parted as a list of reassurances threatened to roll off her tongue, but he held up his hand before she could speak. "Please...just let me get through this first, lethallan."

The mage's eyes widened as Alerion retrieved a large wolf pelt from his pack. "Where did you...? When did you...? Is this why it took so long for you to bring dinner?"

Alerion beamed. "Near this clearing, a week ago, and that was just to annoy you."

"But how..."

"Magic."

"Funny."  
"In all seriousness, I've been planning to do this for awhile. It just never seemed like the right time. I think Keeper Deshanna was deliberately trying to keep you from me, but I managed to convince her."

There was something familiar about Alerion's gesture though Gilraena had difficulty deciphering the ache that settled in her chest when she took in the scene before her. It was only when Alerion held the pelt out for her and she felt it underneath her fingertips that Gilraena understood the real reason he had taken her to a secluded area. She recalled one of her earliest memories in which she had angered her mother by grabbing one of the many pelts from an opened chest and proclaimed herself to be Fen'Harel, then proceeded to chase after one of her targets. Alerion played along, screeching throughout the camp until their parents had finally caught up with them. When Gilraena asked her father why Atheriel had been upset, he chuckled and said, "it took me weeks to track that damnable wolf. Your mother refused my hand until I brought her the pelt of the largest wolf in the forest."

A lump rose in her throat as Gilraena pushed the pelt away. "Alerion...I can't."

Alerion nodded. "I know. It isn't much, but I can promise that I will provide for you. Keeper Deshanna said..."

Gilraena cut him off. "I can't. You know why I can't."

Alerion's brow furrowed. Gilraena's posture was rigid, her hands balled into fists. There was a look of sheer determination in her dark eyes. He had been on the receiving end of that look more than once since they had known each other. It was the same look she had given others when they tried to sway her opinions. She had always been stubborn to the point of frustration, but that was something he had always loved about her. Even so, he knew she wouldn't turn him away until he tried to explain his feelings. She would give him that much. He dropped the pelt and placed a hand on hers. "Gilraena, our fate is not intertwined with that of your parents. You cannot keep pushing people away because you're too afraid you will end up like them."

He watched as tears sprang to her eyes, and quickly realized his mistake. Before he could offer a word of comfort, an intense heat rose from her hands. He dropped them and threw his own in the air exasperatedly. "By the Creators, Gilraena, you can't just set everything on fire when you're upset!"

"Go back to the clan." Her voice rang hollow, completely devoid of the cheeriness she had exhibited earlier.

"Gilraena..."

"Leave."

Alerion obliged and quickly gathered his belongings. Before setting out along the path, he called over his shoulder, "may the Dread Wolf never hear your steps, lethallan. He gets lonely in the dark."

"No. I think he would turn from me too," Gilraena whispered when Alerion was out of earshot. It took every ounce of strength she had not to break down in agony and call for her friend to ease the pain. If Gilraena had understood anything from her lessons, it was that she could not rely on others to carry her burdens. That was part of the reason she could not bring herself to bond with anyone, especially Alerion. She had witnessed more than a few negative consequences to such a commitment. She viewed it as a spiritual bond between two souls that could completely destroy a person if something happened to the other. She had seen it in her mother's eyes. No, she had dealt with more pain in her twenty-five years than many of her elders combined. To put herself through even more would only serve to break her resolve, and she refused to let that happen.

Hours had passed before the Beyond fervently beckoned her. With a heavy sigh, she wrapped herself in her furs and rested her head on the cool ground. She would have to apologize to Alerion and find a way to explain her absence to the clan without divulging every detail. It would prove to be a daunting task that would require no small amount of preparation. _Perhaps the Beyond will provide answers tonight_ was her final thought before the realm beyond the Veil pulled the young elf into its embrace once more.


End file.
